


For Ice Never Truly Melts

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Disney Femslash [12]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in your (supposedly) short life, there is something that you can control, something that will truly listen to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ice Never Truly Melts

The ice bends to your will, allowing you pass. For the first time in your (supposedly) short life, there is something that you can control, something that will truly listen to you.

Behind you, the prince roars in anger. "Didn't you hear me? Your sister is dead! You killed your sister!"

You want to yell at him to silence, but your lips remain shut. The words continue to echo throughout your mind, the voice inside your head reminding you of your crime.

For just a moment, you turn your head. He is far from the gleeful figure asking for your sister's hand in marriage; his face is twisted in anger, his fist clutched tightly around his sword. Murder is in his eyes.

This is not the first time that you have seen someone like him, and you know that this will not be the last.

Even after what you have done, you retreat. That feeling of freedom is still in you. If you can just get far enough away then you will be free. No one will ever be hurt by you again.

You just need to run a little faster.

His next words are cut off by a cracking, then a splash. The ice swallows him.

At least you can make sure that Anna does not die alone.

There are shouts in the background, but the others are too far behind to catch up with you.

Again, you turn your head, taking one last look at your past life. There are only two figures that you can clearly make out - that blond boy that was with your sister (the one you hardly noticed, never even bothered to learn the name of), and (what is left) of your sister. There is no way to deny the prince's words, not now and not ever.

She is frozen, a statue of ice. No normal person could ever do this to her, not even if they tried.

It could only take a monster such as yourself.

As you run, images flicker past you, memories that you just cannot bring yourself to forget. Anna asking if you want to build a snowman, asking why you do not want to be with her any longer (but you did, you most certainly did). You see her, her head in the clouds as she walks through the castle. You hear her outside your door, hear her tell you about her day. All Anna wants is for you to reply, to pick up the other end of the conversation.

Anna changes before you, growing from a small child to a beautiful young woman. She is eager, ready to prove to everyone who she is. Others ignore her, yet you notice her. You want to acknowledge her, let her know that you see her, that you care her.

Like always, she is just out of reach. Even in your dreams, you cannot reach her, cannot touch her.

When you do, you turn her to ice.

You should have known that this would happen.

The further you run, the less you hear the people behind you scream, only your own labored breaths.

You will find another place, make another palace of ice. This time, no one's land will freeze, and only no one but you and what you create will ever go there.

Again, you have made mistakes, but you will learn from them.


End file.
